Jade and Fang
by Bramble19
Summary: Jade Torres is strong, both in spirit, and in strength. She is different from humans. They call her people werewolves. Well, in monster stories. The stupid race hasn’t even figured out that anything like her could possibly be real.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jade Torres is strong, both in spirit, and in strength. She is different from other humans. She is a werewolf. Only the Night World knows about her race. Well, in a way humans also know it, from monster stories. The stupid race hasn't even figured out that anything like her could possibly be real. But that is Night World Law, it is kind of an "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" situation... literally. Plus they have a totally wrong idea of werewolves. Real werewolves are somewhat like vampires. They look very pale, are very strong, can stop aging, have pointy teeth, and need blood. Although they usually eat their kill (taking the blood with everything else), they are still essentially doing the same thing as vampires. Jade liked being a werewolf though. To her it seems like she is a vampire with benefits.

Jade has jet-black hair, and ivory white skin. Her eyes are, well the color of jade. That's how she named herself. (Her last name is the same as the family she first stayed with in South America.)You see Jade is a loner. Her people label her as an outsider. Jade has no idea where her parents are, and to tell you the truth, she doesn't give a damn. Jade always has fun. She travels around a lot, and runs into many brother werewolves. She had made many friends, whom she consider her only family. Jade has pretty much raised herself, and this year she decided to be responsible and return to high school.

Jade hasn't been to school in around ten years. Oh, that's another thing. Jade doesn't have to age. She can stop the process just by willing herself to stay whatever age she wants. She was eighteen now, and has been for the last twelve years. She has seen much of the human race, and is intrigued, a little, by them. Jade knows she can fit in; she is good at observing. Jade also can live off of human food. She only has to have blood once a month. She will never be at her strongest that way, but it will have to do. She also never feeds off humans. She doesn't feel it's morally right since so many had helped her growing up. Jade fed off animals. She makes sure though, that she doesn't clean out an area. She varies her range every time she hunts.

Chapter 1

A sliver of light fell across Jade's face as the sun rose. She groaned inwardly.

_Ugh! It's so early! _

Jade would be going into school as a senior. She had been up late into the night brushing up on her studies. She had chosen a public high school because of having more freedom. As a senior at lafayette high school, she was only required to take four classes, the basics: math, English, history, and science. She was already fluent in Spanish (had picked it up when she was living in Ecuador) and had passed the test the school had given her for it, proving that a language course wasn't needed. She had plenty of extra time during the day to use, as needed. Now all that needs to be done is to make sure that she fit in. Jade walked over to her closet, and threw open the doors. Clothes would be the first step.

_All right, something pretty but not too flashy. Definitely not my hunting clothes… They would be okay, but flashy, they are pretty tight. And all black would imply… what do humans call it… being goth? _

She pushed aside about half her wardrobe, and sighed.

_Well that narrows it down. Okay, how 'bout some jeans, and a cami. Well, a little showy… I could wear a jacket…_

She grabbed her bike jacket and slid it on. She walked over to the mirror and smiled.

"Perfect" Extending her canines as she said it.

She looked beautiful and lethal at the same time. She walked closer to the mirror to look at her face. Her eyes burned a bright green that was a little over the edge. She grabbed some shades.

"Alright, now its perfect."

Swinging her empty bag over her shoulder, she grabbed her bike keys and headed for the door. As she went to the door she got this weird tingly feeling; the feeling that she had been getting for the past few weeks as she traveled to her new temporary home. She opened the door to her apartment and froze. The bag fell off her shoulder. A slow smile spread across her face and she ran into the arms of her best friend. Well that is, the only one she truly trusted, which makes him her best friend.

"Fang, I haven't seen you since Ecuador! Where have you been?!?! Geez I've missed you so much!"

"Haha hey Tiger, I've missed you too!"

"Aw c'mon still with the tiger thing, it was just one time!"

"Ya but it was a whole pack of tigers!!!! Seriously… I don't know anyone who has done that… and you were twelve!"

"They were overpopulating the area and causing trouble for the family I was staying with. They were going too close to the humans, it probably wasn't long before they took a kid, I had to do it!"

"It was still amazing, Tiger."

"Ha your lucky I'm not hungry now!"

She bared her canines and knocked him over smiling triumphantly. He smiled mischievously in return. In one quick move he broke her hold, rolled on top of her, and lightly pressed his now bared canines against her neck.

"And the student surpasses the teacher" He whispered.

Jade frowned. "Alright where have you been? I taught you everything you know, and that sure wasn't part of it."

"What? Did you think I wouldn't learn anything while you were gone?"

"Fang! I can't leave you alone can I? I hope you at least_ tried_ to stay out of trouble."

She looked for a loophole in his grasp and found it. Twisting her arm to get it free, she slammed it into his side. He started to roll onto the side that she hit because of the sharp pain, and before he could control it, she completed the roll for him, and had him on his back again.

"The teacher can always learn,"She whispered with her canines pressed against his neck once again.

Jade stood as quickly as she had executed her move, and he stared at her openmouthed.

"Damn! I'm going to be late. It takes ten minutes driving... ugh!"

He got to his feet. He was a few inches taller than her, she noted. He was still lean, strong, same square jaw, same dark brown hair, almost black… except now with red highlights. He was cute. He had… grown up, somewhat._ I really haven't seen him in a while._

"Why not just run there?"

"Ha that would make a great impression on the humans. A new senior wolf girl! How exciting."

"Wait, did I just hear the word humans? And senior? You're not…"

"Going to school, yea, I figure I should at least finish high school. Its not a big deal, its only one year."

"Ahaha not a big deal, ya right! Going to school with humans!"

"Just because you don't see the value in education doesn't mean it doesn't have any! In fact... why don't you come?"

"Yeah right! Up through middle school was enough for me."

"Ohh come on, come 'shadow me' or whatever they call it. I'm sure they won't mind!"

"Umm nope don't think so!"

"Hah your scared aren't you?" Jade said wickedly.

"No way!" Fang protested.

"So scared" she smiled maliciously.

"Fine I'll go… I'm driving though."

He walked through the door. Jade pulled a file out of the desk drawer and slipped it into her bag. She picked up her keys, and locked up snorting, "so playable!"

"I heard that!"He called over his shoulder.

She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They were flying on the motorcycle. Jade was sitting on the back seat with her arms around Fang's waist.

"So…fang, why did you come here anyways?"

"You kidding? I missed my girl right here," He said, patting her thigh.

"Haha,"she hid her face against his shoulder to hide the blush that crept into it.

_Wait. What am I doing! He's my best friend, nothing more._

She almost slapped herself. She sat back up straight just as they pulled into the parking lot.

He skidded to a stop, taking a spot that a kid was about to pull his car into.

"Oh real classy." Jade laughed.

"Hey man what was that?" the driver called. He got out of his car. He was big, looked like a football player. Fang got off the bike. He stood up straight and walked toward the kid. He was shorter than the guy, but definitely looked scarier.

"Whatever man" the kid said as he started backing up to his car.

Fang turned back to Jade smiling, holding his arms up.

"Oh thanks, now there is no chance that I'm going to be able to slip in here unnoticed." She slapped his chest as she walked by ignoring the stares of about half the parking lot.

''Hey hey, you wouldn't slip in unnoticed anyways,"Fang replied.

"Why? I'm a really good observer! Are you questioning the teacher's skills? Do we need another lesson like earlier? I can easily fit in to any situation, and I have planned this out for a while!"

"Chill, no not that, its because your different. Do you really think that you look normal? That you can fit in with these humans? Geez can you not see yourself? Even in jeans and a jacket you look better than any girl I've ever seen! Human or not."

Jade almost tripped she was so surprised.

_What? What is he… why?… but he's all about hunting and doing jobs for circle daybreak and… we are best friends, nothing more! _

She realized she was just standing there with a shocked look on her face. She felt something then that she had never felt before. She was… self-conscience… aware of every point of her body, judging it. She didn't like it. She pushed away the feeling going on the offensive, and glared, stalking towards the entrance of the school.

"Well then" Fang said, more to himself than to Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Fang

Fang ran to catch up with her. He opened the front door of the school and stopped.

"Damn she's fast," he groaned.

Jade was nowhere in sight. So he allowed himself to become part wolf, not on the outside of course. It was a power that Jade had helped him to master. Being a werewolf, you have two cores, one your own, and the other a wolf core. Your wolf core is what binds with your own core, allowing you to shift into a werewolf. It basically contains all of the information about who you are as a wolf. For example, what you look like, how big you are, your powers as a wolf.

Once you have complete control of your wolf core, you can allow it to mingle with your own, not enough to become a werewolf, but enough to enhance your senses. He went to the in between state, and followed Jade's scent to the office. Even with all the kids in the hallway he could smell her. She was so different. Humans smelled like prey, as did animals. Vampires smelled dead, it wasn't bad though, not like rotting, just… nonexistent. Witches always smelled like some combination of herbs. Werewolves smelled like woods, and the wild. But Jade… Jade did smell like woods and the wild, but also like home. It's what made her so easy to sniff out. She just smelled like home. That was the best way he could describe it.

Some werewolves, the ones from royal lines have special powers. Ordinary werewolves can get those powers but it takes years, and they are never as strong as the royal in between state she had taught him was one of those royal powers. Jade, apparently, was from a royal line. Once her powers revealed themselves however, she was angry and showed no desire to find out whom she belonged to. She also had other powers that she refused to tell him about, or use, besides the in between state she helped him to master. She had thought it would be useful to him.

He began thinking of how strong Jade's powers were, and how he wished that he could differentiate every single scent in a room full of people like she could, when he saw Jade in the office. He walked through the doors and cut off his mental babble. He stepped closer to Jade…

And there it was again. That tingling that pulsed through his body. Ever since he saw her and started tracking her. It got worse as he got closer to her. He was beginning to develop a sense of where she was at all times. When he was in the same room as her he was almost painfully aware of where she was, and the more time he spent with her, the stronger this feeling got. He wasn't worried though. He didn't know when, but somewhere along the line his feelings for her had changed. He had denied it at first, because he wanted to be focused on learning new skills, and helping circle daybreak, but when she left, and his longing for her grew, he realized that it wasn't something to be ignored. And now that he had seen her, he definitely couldn't ignore it even if he wanted too. All he had to do was tell her without her trying to kill him…. Which had happened before- the trying to kill him part- and it wasn't pleasant. She was just so strong, and amazing. A great fighter, best he'd ever seen. Her abilities surprised him every day. Ever since he had met her, which was the time she had tried to kill him, she awed him.

Fang's thoughts were cut off by a sharp poke in the side from Jade.

"Your name?" The principal was asking.

"Fang."

The principal gave him a questioning look, muttering, "crazy nicknames these days," under his breath.

"Alright… Fang. My name is Mr. Martinez. Your files look good. You have an A in science, history, and English. B minus in math- hopefully we can bring that up-" he peered at Fang over the rim of his glasses, "and it says you are fluent in French and Spanish."

"yes, but…"

"It also says that you have been suspended for getting into some fights, I want you to understand right now, that will not be tolerable at this school. I will contact the studying abroad program right away if you give me any problems," Mr. Martinez continued. "Also I am assuming that you have adjusted to the time change because I have your flight records here and they say you flew in a few weeks ago. Am I correct? Hmm, but they also show that you were here before that. You must have visited your foster parents for summer vacation. You've been to this country before though."

"I'm not tired and yes I've been here but, really, I don't know.." Fang said.

"So you may attend our school. Just let us know when you will be returning to England. I'm surprised the studying abroad program didn't contact me directly. Just this file Jade gave me."

"Okay… but I don't think…"

Fang was interrupted once again, but this time it was Jade. "They contacted the first school, but then I had to move and he wanted to come with me, so I just brought his file this time."

"ahh I see." Mr. Martinez fell easily for the lie. "Fang, maybe we could arrange a school meeting, and you could talk to the students about where you are from, and tell them about your life. Yes, I think that would be good. If you are okay with it."

"Umm… well," Fang tried to think of a polite way to decline.

"I'll give you time to think about it, just get back to me whenever you like. My door is always open. Except during lunch. I like to eat in peace." Mr. Martinez said.

"But… I…" Fang was just managing a very strained tone at this point, about to give into rage.

"Anyways, you will be attending the same classes as Jade. You will take a language test, which I assume you will pass, but if you don't you will attend a language course of your choice. You are late for History right now, so I suggest you get going. Here is a late note. Now go."

Mr. Martinez pushed them out the office door, and directed them to the hallway that contained Jade's locker.

Fang and Jade walked down the hallway.

"You knew I was tracking you!" Fang was almost shouting.

"Keep it quiet Fang!" Jade hissed.

He was so angry he put all of his earlier feelings of connection to Jade aside.

He quieted to an angry whisper, "You knew I was coming! You tricked me into coming here… you made me a school file?"

She frowned.

"Now I'm trapped into going to this school, and giving a damn speech to a bunch of idiots about my life, which by the way would give them all heart attacks." He continued. "And a b- minus in math? Geez, I'm not an idiot!"

"One, teenagers don't get heart attacks, two I'll make him forget about the speech. And three, you suck in math! Plus It was risky giving you those grades! You haven't been to school since 8th grade." Jade replied stiffly.

"Well its not like I haven't learned anything!" Fang stepped in front of her, so she would stop walking. "What's to stop me from leaving?"

Jade's tone turned sarcastic. "Nothing, I don't know why your so upset. Of course I knew you were tracking me. Don't you remember? Circle daybreak hires me to track? If I didn't know when someone was tracking me than I wouldn't be a very good tracker. That's the first rule; you have to know your surroundings. So sorry I was doing what I do best." She tried to step around him, but he caught her arm.

"There is no way you could have known I was tracking you. I stayed at least a half a day's travel behind you at all times!" Fang exclaimed.

"But you couldn't have that's hard to do. Only professionals do that. And how did I know you were there?" Jade said reasonably.

The sudden silence between them hung thickly in the air.

Fang was contemplating if he should tell her or not.

_Can she feel the same connection that I do? _

He wasn't angry anymore. Now he was just confused and hopeful.

"You knew the same way I did." He blurted, resisting the urge to slap a hand over his mouth so she couldn't hear what he said.

_Watch it!_ He thought as her frown deepened.

"What?" Jade asked.

_Well too late now. _Fang thought.

"Well… this is going to sound… um weird… but… I could follow you from that far away because I could feel where you were. And the more I've been around you, Jade, the stronger this… feeling has gotten. It's crazy, but somehow I just know."


End file.
